En ~Buka Moyuru~
En ~Buka Moyuru~ (焔 ～武火燃ゆる～) is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD Hi Shouka Ougi. It appeared again in Vocal Best. The song's title translates as "Fire ~Burning Flames of a Samurai~". It's a duet performed by Jyurohta Kosugi and Hikaru Midorikawa who voice Nobunaga Oda and Mitsuhide Akechi respectively in the series. Their duet's theme is their characters' respective thoughts during the events at Honnōji. In between the lyrics of the song, Mitsuhide shouts, "The enemy is at Honnōji!", and Nobunaga jeers, "Entertain me, Mitsuhide." Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition: ARCHIBOLD :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= 信長 :刃の如き月の下　 :風も眠る今宵 :されど見えざる燃ゆる火が :予（よ）には見える　遥かに 光秀 :あの方（かた）を信じ　 :従いて行くと :この命懸けてきた　 :なれど 信長 :「今」はいずれ過去となりて消える :留まること許すまいぞ　しかと 光秀 :戦（いくさ）なき日々　太平の世は :何処（いずこ）にと　在るのかと問えば :答えはひとつ　反旗を掲げ :主君（あるじ）に刃向う謀反なり 信長 :覚悟あるなら来るがよい :予（よ）さえ越えるならば :過去を滅（ほろ）ぼし進むなら　 :其れを見るも一興 光秀 :主君（あるじ）へと向けた　 :この刃　返りて :減（めい）しても :本望（ほんもう）と思（おぼ）す 信長 :人はいつか露と消（き）ゆる宿命（さだめ） :残るものは志の力 光秀 :戻れはしない　此の国のために :我が友を守るため　 :我いま唯（ただ）ここにあり 一同 :答えはひとつ　「今」を燃やして :新たな地平を　目指すべし 信長 :紅蓮（ぐれん）の炎よ　全てを焼き尽くせ 光秀 :嗚呼　我は進み抜く遠く 信長: :人はいつか露と消（き）ゆる宿命（さだめ） :残るものは志の焔（ほむら） 光秀: :戻れはしない　此の国のために :我が友を守るため　 :我唯々ここにあり 一同 :答えはひとつ　「今」を燃やして :新たな天下を　作るべし |-|Romaji= Nobunaga :yaiba no gotoki tsuki no shita :kaze mo nemuru koyoi :saredo miezaru moyuru hi ga :yo ni wa mieru haruka ni Mitsuhide :anokata o shinji :shitagaite yuku to :kono inochi kaketekita :naredo Nobunaga :ima wa izure kakou to narite kieru :todomarukoto yurusu maizo shikato Mitsuhide :ikusanaki hibi taihei no yo wa :izuko ni to aru no kato toeba :kotae wa hitosu hanki o kakage :aruji ni hamukamu mouhou nari Nobunaga :kakugo aru nara kuru ga yoi :yo sae koeru naraba :kakou o horoboshi susumu nara :sore o miru mo ikkyou Mitsuhide :aruji he to muketa :kono yaiba kaerite :meishitemo :honmou to obosu Nobunaga :hito wa itsuka tsuyu to kiyuru sadame :nokorumono wa kokorozashi no chikara Mitsuhide :modore wa shinai kono kuni no tameni :waga tomo o mamoru tame :ware ima tada koko ni ari Together :kotae wa hitosu ima o moyashite :aratana jihei o mezasubeshi Nobunaga :guren no honou yo　subete o yakitsukuze Mitsuhide :ah ware wa tsusumi yuku touku Nobunaga: :hito wa itsuka tsuyu to kiyuru sadame :nokorumono wa kokorozashi no homura Mitsuhide: :modore wa shinai kono kuni no tameni :waga tomo o mamoru tame :ware ima tada koko ni ari Together :kotae wa hitosu ima o moyashite :aratana tenka o tsukurubeshi |-|English Translation= Nobunaga :My blade rests underneath the moon :on this night in which even the wind sleeps :Yet the burning flames I see before me :resembles my distant self Mitsuhide :I believed in him :and swore I would abide to him :with my very life :but now... Nobunaga :The moment we live will someday become the past and vanish :Let it be known that nothing we accept now will remain Mitsuhide :A land of harmony without days plagued by war :Why would anyone want to question its possibility :There is only one answer, to lash out and protest :I shall face my master with my rebellious blade Nobunaga :If you're that prepared, then come get me :If you think to surpass me :and think it fit to proceed by destroying the past, :I'll accept your challenge with pleasure Mitsuhide :I head towards my master :to turn my sword against him :even if others see it as destructive :or to satisfy my desires Nobunaga :People are fated to someday disappear like the morning dew :All that remains of them is the power of their will Mitsuhide :I won't turn back, for this country :and to protect my friend, :I shall stand and remain here Together :There is only one answer: burn this moment :to open the path for a new land Nobunaga :O crimson flames, burn everything away Mitsuhide :I shall for my journey is fraught with peril Nobunaga: :People are fated to someday disappear like the morning dew :All that remains of them is the fire of their will Mitsuhide: :I won't turn back, for this country :and to protect my friend, :I shall stand and remain here Together :There is only one answer: burn this moment :to fashion a new land External Links *Official youtube promotional video for CD Category: Songs